Embarrassing Moments
by PaperCutVictim
Summary: An embarrassed Tomoyo gets comfort somewhat from Tomoya. "Really, I think you're making a bigger deal out of this than it really is." "You're not convincing, especially not with that grin in your voice."


DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Clannad. Sad face. T_T

* * *

"C'mon, Tomoyo," Tomoya coaxed in what he hoped was a soothing manner while petting her hair. "It's not so bad."

An unintelligible groan came from the silver-haired girl beside him on the couch, her voice muffled by the pillow she had buried her face into while curled into a ball.

"Really, I think you're making a bigger deal out of this than it really is."

"You're not convincing, especially not with that grin in your voice."

Tomoya chuckled. He had to give her that. But he couldn't help it, it was funny! Well, to him at least.

Another long-suffering moan came from his girlfriend, her face buried deep into her pillow.

"You know, I can still see you blushing. Your ears are red."

"You're not helping!"

"I'm trying to."

"No you're not."

Tomoya grinned broadly. "Yeah, you're right. I'm not."

Tomoyo turned a dirty look onto him before going back to burying her face into the pillow. Briefly, he wondered if she was trying to suffocate herself out of embarrassment.

"I never would have guessed," she moaned. "I didn't know I was like this!"

"You're acting like enjoying having sex is a crime," he quipped with no small amount of amusement.

"You shut up!"

"Well, you are."

Another unintelligible groan. "I can't believe Kyou heard that..."

Tomoya had the gall to burst out laughing once more at this. Taking her face from her pillow and smacking him with it, Tomoyo snarled, her face still completely scarlet, "It's not funny, Tomoya! I was so humiliated! She couldn't even look me in the eye today!"

"It could've been worse. It could've been your brother."

Another pathetic whimper as she buried her face in her pillow again. Tomoya blinked at her. "What, he knows too?"

"Youhei and Takafumi were over at Kyou's apartment last night..."

"Oh?"

This wasn't entirely an odd thing, as Takafumi liked hanging out with Tomoya, and as a result, had come to enjoy Sunohara Youhei's company too. In addition, Kyou and Youhei, much to his amazement, had started dating a few months back, so it wasn't unusual for them to be at each other's apartments. And according to Sunohara, they generally were not as... rowdy... as he and Tomoyo were.

Apparently, they as a couple were quite calm. And startlingly compatible.

_Imagine that_, he thought privately.

"So Sunohara knows too, huh? Well, he would've known anyway. He and Kyou tell each other almost everything."

"It's not that!" Tomoyo wailed miserably. "My brother knows! My _younger brother_! He was making comments all morning at breakfast!" Her next words were muffled by the pillow (suffocating herself again), but he had gotten pretty good at making out what she was saying. "I could barely think straight while cooking, I was so embarrassed!"

Tomoya had himself a nice, hard laugh over this, earning himself another dirty look from his flushed girlfriend. "It's not funny!"

"Sure it is!"

"It is not!" She buried her face into the pillow, moaning wretchedly again. "I can't believe I'm a screamer! I had no idea!"

"Usually, you shouldn't answer the phone while having sex anyway."

"We weren't!" Tomoyo shrieked. "Well... not at that moment anyway! You went to get a drink! And I didn't think you were going to start while I was still talking!"

"I told you I wanted you bad," he replied. He had a feeling if his grin grew any bigger, it was going to rip his face apart.

"You could have waited!"

"When's the last time I've actually waited? C'mon, don't you remember earlier yesterday on the train-"

"Don't you bring that one up!"

"Why not? You seemed to like it well enough."

"You molested me on a train! A _crowded_ train!"

"You didn't seem to object too much."

"You doing that to me was why I got myself into this to begin with!"

"So you admit you liked it?"

"Shut up!"

"You did."

"..."

"Well?"

"A... A little..."

"A little, huh? Is that why you practically ripped my pants off the first moment we could be alone? And went on screaming my name the whole time afterward?"

Another muffled groan as Tomoyo went back to attempting to suffocate herself. Tomoya chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her and held her against him. "You're so cute, Tomoyo." He kissed her hair affectionately.

She let the pillow drop from her face, leaning against him but still flushed with embarrassment. "I didn't think I was a screamer..." she whimpered pitifully. "I wasn't like that before when we had sex..."

"We were gentler then, if you remember. Yesterday was the first time we were actually being rough."

Tomoyo groaned. She tried to cover her face with the pillow again, but Tomoya stopped her. "C'mon, I think you've abused that pillow enough."

Reluctantly, she let him slip it out of her hands to toss on the other end of the couch. She felt a little bit better as Tomoya ran his fingers through her waist-length hair as it cascaded over her shoulder. The embarrassment was definitely still there (she especially could not believe her younger brother...), but she felt it fade ever so slightly. She supposed it was like Kyou told her this morning.

_"Nothing wrong with enjoying being with your man, especially if you guys are... y'know... doing it."_

Granted, it didn't help that Kyou was talking to somewhere to the left of Tomoyo's head while saying that, but she supposed it was the thought that counted.

"So what kinda stuff did Takafumi say?"

Tomoyo scowled. "'Gee, onee-chan,'" she mimicked mockingly. "'Tomoya-nii-chan must be pretty good if he can make you scream like that. Youhei-nii-chan and I were playing games and we heard you.' Stuff like that. That brat..."

Tomoya burst out in laughter at Tomoyo's petulant tone, causing her to turn her scowl on him. "It's not funny, dammit!"

"Sure it is," he replied, grinning at her.

Pouting, Tomoyo went back to leaning against him. "You're lucky that I love you so much," she grumbled, still sounding petulant.

"I know," he replied, kissing the crown of her head. Despite herself, she smiled at the contact. She pulled away from him slightly to kiss him on the lips before going back to curling up against him. Absently, they entwined their fingers together, just enjoying each other's company as they relaxed.

"So, I guess this means we can't do it in public? Since, y'know, you'd kinda give us away?"

Tomoyo flushed and was about to snap indignantly at him, but looked down, mulling it over in her mind.

"We... Ah... W-Well... A little bit... Once in a while... I g-guess..."

Tomoya laughed, a pleased sound with no teasing in it for once. "Tomoyo, you're tough, stubborn, somewhat tomboyish, and yet you can be really cute, surprisingly feminine, and now I also discover that you're really kinky. Will you ever stop surprising me?"

Tomoyo scowled up at him. "I'm not sure if you're praising me or not."

"Not really trying anything, just telling it like it is."

Tomoyo muttered something under her breath about having an excessively horny boyfriend before leaning her head against his shoulder, blushing prettily. Tomoya gazed down at her affectionately.

_She's so cute, especially when she's flustered._

He felt a smirk coming on. After all, his mind reasoned, what was a young couple like them doing on a fine day like this not spending it in bed?

Tomoyo yelped as he suddenly picked her up and began carrying her bridal style. "T-T-Tomoya?"

"Just thought we should have some fun, that's all."

"You're always so horny. ...N-Not that I'm complaining..."

"Just don't answer your phone this time."

Tomoyo managed to swat him on the chest before he closed the bedroom door behind them.

* * *

I admit, I had fun with this one. Thought it up while I was bored at work and it just kinda flowed from there. XD If the setting's a little confusing, it's based off a more Tomoyo After type setting. I threw in a dash of Kyou x Youhei because honestly, I kinda like them as a couple. I might actually write a fic with them as the main couple, who knows. So anyway, yeah. Hope you enjoyed! If you've made it this far, please leave me a review. Constructive criticism is, as always, appreciated, flames shall be put to good use before they burn out. Thanks again! ^_^


End file.
